


Too Soon, Too Much

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Bad Jokes, Drabble, Episode: s02e20 Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back the Falls, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan tries to lighten the mood in the Fearamid with some jokes. It doesn't help.





	

“Stop fidgeting, Poindexter,” said Stan. “Way you act, you’d think it was you going up against that monster.” He straightened up. “There. Tie’s done.”

Ford looked down at his hands. “Stanley, what if Bill figures us out? We can’t disguise everything.”

“Then you just say ‘I told you so, Stanley’,” said Stan. “Haha, just kidding! He’ll probably kill me if that happens!” He slapped Ford on the back.

“Stan…” Ford hesitated. “This isn’t the time for jokes.”

“Why not? Could use some cheering up.”

“But…” Ford’s eyes misted up. “I’ll miss you, Stanley.”

“I know, Stanford. I know.” They hugged.


End file.
